marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Gene 'Bean' Baxter
|birth_place=Blingly, West Yorkshire, England, UK |height=6'6" |weight= |haircolor= |occupation=Radio DJ |yearsactive=1989 - present |website=Official website |spouse=Donna H. Mendivi (1991-present) |children= |character=DJ Rick Cool in "Oldies But Young 'Uns" TV Announcer in "If I Could See Me Now" (both episodes in Season 5) }} Gene "Bean" Baxter (Born Gene Lee Baxter) is a radio DJ on "The Kevin and Bean Show" on the Los Angeles based alternative rock station, 106.7 KROQ. He appears in two episodes of MWC during season 5. Early Life and Career Born in West Yorkshire, England, his family eventually moved to the U.S. when he was 15. He wanted to grow up to be the National Spelling Bee Champion and the Postmaster General of the United States, but eventually got into radio work. He graduated from Bowie High School (Bowie, MD) in 1977 and attended University of Maryland, College Park until 1979, when he decided to drop out. He spent several years working at a record shop before starting out as a DJ. He started out as a DJ at KZZP in Phoenix, AZ in 1988. His career at KROQ began on December 31, 1989, where he and co-host Kevin Ryder hosted the annual countdown of the year's best songs. He has remained there since. Even though the show is very popular, it has had some controversial moments. In 1990, six months into their career at KROQ, the duo got into trouble with their station and the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department by airing a fake murder confession. The parents of a missing woman believed the fictional caller (who was their friend and fellow radio personality, Doug "The Slug" Roberts) to be responsible for their daughter's death, leading to an investigation by the LASD and coverage in an episode of Unsolved Mysteries. When the truth was revealed, the station was billed for the costs of the investigation by the LASD, and sued by the distraught parents. KROQ suspended Kevin and Bean for five days without pay, directed each of them to perform 149 hours of community service, and forced them to pay the Sheriff’s bill out of their pockets. Although the radio show and most of its staff is based in Los Angeles, California, he broadcasts live from a guest room equipped with a soundboard, video monitor and phone line from his house in Puget Sound in the state of Washington. Though from time to time, he does come down to Los Angeles for live appearances and concerts. On March 6, 2019, after 30 years at KROQ, he announced that he would be leaving the Kevin and Bean show and move back home to England with his wife, with plans to continue working in the radio industry upon his return. His final appearance on The Kevin and Bean show was on November 7, 2019. Personal Life He has been married to fashion designer Donna H. Mendivil since 1991. He is also a second cousin to British singer Petula Clark. In 1999, he and his wife moved from Santa Clarita, CA to Puget Sound, WA to escape the fast paced, showbiz based life of Los Angeles. They currently live on Vashon Island, where they own a farm and raise various livestock. He has a form of Autism known as Asperger's Syndrome, which allows him to possess an uncanny ability to recall Top 40 hits from throughout popular music's history, including chart positions and performers. In 2012, he donated one of his kidneys to one of his co-workers who was in serious need of a kidney transplant. Appearances on Married...With Children His voice is heard on two different episodes in the fifth season of Married...With Children. His first appearance was in the episode " Oldies But Young 'Uns", where he plays DJ Rick Cool, a DJ Al tries to contact to figure out the name of the song he is looking for. He later appears in "If I Could See Me Now" as a TV announcer who throws out sports trivia that Al knows for a cash prize, but ends up missing due to his poor eyesight. References External Links *Twitter Account *IMDb Profile *Personal Blog *L.A. Times Interview (circa 2003) *Interview with Bean from the Kevin and Bean Archives Category:Actors Category:Guest stars